A Test of Faith
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: McKenzie Johnson has always lived with her mom but, she wants to find her dad. She discovers his name is Marshall Bowman and she sets out to find him. Both she and the Bowman family are in for a shock. References to drugs, alcohol, sex, and physical abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I literally came up with this story and wrote the whole chapter in a 1 hour time span starting at 10 p.m. last night. The idea just popped into my head and i'm not 100% sure where I want to go with this. Please review and tell me what you think I should have happen. T because I don't know where i'm going with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Life that belongs to the brilliant mind of Brenda Hampton. I also don't own Facebook, I don't know who does but, they are also a genius.**

Hi there. My name is McKenzie Faith Johnson. You can call my McKenzie or just Kenzie. I've lived with my mother my whole life. I've never met my dad. I'm 14 almost 15. My mom's been doing drugs and drinking the past few years, and I'm sick of it. I want to find my dad.

"Mom, who is my dad?" I ask at one point when she is sober

"Why do you wanna know?" she replies with a question. I don't want to tell her I'm going to leave

"I'm just wondering."

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart." she says "He won't want anything to do with you; he has two other kids who came before you. They're his wife's kids too."

"You slept with a married man?" didn't surprise me

"Yes, but I was dating him. He said he would leave his wife because he thought she was cheating on him."

"You still never answered my question." I stated. I didn't realize that there was a beer of to her side and she was drinking from it.

"I'm not gonna answer the question now get out of my damn face!" she yelled before throwing the bottle at me. Thankfully I ducked and it missed. I ran to my room and locked the door. I would go find my birth certificate when my mom passed out. Hopefully she still has it.

Later

She fell asleep finally. I searched tell whole house with no luck in finding my birth certificate. Great, that's just amazing. They should have a copy at school though. So maybe they'll be able to tell me. I waited till the morning and got ready for school quietly because I still didn't want to wake up my mom. When I got there I was running to the guidance office when I was stopped by my best friend Kristen. I told her everything. She knew I wanted to find my dad.

"Hey Hun, where's the fire?" she asked concerned

"No where. I'm going to the office. They should have a copy of my birth certificate, and can tell me who my dad is." I explained

"Oh, good luck then." she headed off to class and I continued my way to the office

"Hi I need to speak with Ms. Meraz please." I told the receptionist

"Name?"

"McKenzie Johnson"

"Have a seat. She'll be with you shortly"

"Thank you"

I sat down and waited to be called back. I was excited and nervous to find out who my dad is. Based on what my mom said he already had a family. I didn't care though; I have to get away from my mom. The bell for 1st period rang and I knew I was supposed to sit there and go to class later.

"McKenzie?" Ms. Meraz called. I stood up and followed her into her office "What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you had a copy of my birth certificate."

"Why do you need it?"

"I want to find my father." I explained "I need to know his name first."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." she said apologetically "We can't give it to you for that reason."

" Oh... Well thank you anyway." I said standing up

I went to class and didn't even pay attention the whole day. When I got home I decided to ask my mom again. I knew she would've forgotten that I asked her yesterday.

"Mom, who is my father?" I asked bluntly

"You just won't give up, will ya?" she said drunkenly "Well his name is Dr. Marshall Bowman and he lives in Valley Glen, California." Finally I got some answers. She unwittingly told me where he lives too. "But he won't want anything to do with you. He has a daughter and an adopted son who has Downs Syndrome. The boy was 5 when you were born, the girl 2. Their names are Tom and Grace." Mom was definitely drunk because she was spitting out all this information to me. I decided to go search Facebook for a Grace Bowman. I would make sure they still lived in Valley Glen before heading there. "Ok, thanks mom." I said before taking off to my room. When I got there I quickly logged on to Facebook and searched for Grace. Sure enough a Grace Kathleen Bowman from Valley Glen, California came up. I would look in a phone book for the address when I got there but for now, it's time to pack.

**What do you think? What should I do with this story? How should the Bowmans react? Please review, it gives me my inspiration to keep writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay this is chapter 2. i'm really excited about this story and i don't even know why but, that is good for you because i'll keep writing this one. now on with the story.**

The next morning at school

Kenzie's POV

"So you're really leaving?" Kristen asked me as we sat in Algebra. We were supposed to be working but, we were talking instead.

"Yeah, I can't stand living with my mom anymore. I promise I'll text you. And I get to go to California." I was excited just to be in the heat of California, instead of the cold weather of Minnesota.

"Do you even have enough money to get there?" Kristen asked me

"Yes, I've been saving for years. I have over 2000 dollars. A one way ticket costs 200. I'll be fine."

"That's good. Awww I'm going to miss you Hun."

"I'll miss you too, girl."

"McKenzie! Kristen! Work!" our teacher Mrs. Coren yelled at us

"Yes ma'Am." we both replied robotically

Later that day I went home and made some phone calls. I was able to book a flight to San Francisco and would get a cab there to get to Valley Glen. After that I would stay at a hotel for one night. The plane left on Monday. It was Friday; I would spend the rest of the weekend saying goodbye to Kristen.

On Monday morning my mom was sleeping so I got out with all my stuff, I went to the airport instead of school. I was able to get checked in and texted Kristen. 'Hey the airport plane leaves 10:15 a.m. Should land about 3 will txt when I get off plane. Love you. Kenzie'. Kristen texted me back 'k. I miss u already. Love u. Kristen'. I waited for another hour before I was able to board the flight. It was routine and when it landed at 3:07 I texted Kristen 'In SF going to cab now' that was when I remembered it was only 1 pm in California. Alot earlier than Minnesota. I'll have to get used to that. I got a cab who took me the 2 hour drive to my hotel in Valley Glen, I gave him the money and walked to the receptionist.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?" crap she knew I was young. Gotta try to act older.

"Actually, I'm checking in. Reservation for McKenzie Johnson." I hoped I sounded adult

"Can I see an ID?"

"Sure" I handed her my fake ID that said I was 22 years old

"OK thank you. Here's your key. Room 47."

I walked quickly to text room locking myself in. I would go later to the local McDonalds and get food but for now, I had to find the Bowman residence. The phone book was 4 years old hopefully they still live there. I found Marshall Bowman's address 326 Cloudvein Dr. "Awesome!" I shouted to myself.

I waited another hour then went for food. After that I went to bed. As I lay there I wondered if my mom even knew I was gone or was she too drunk to know. I fell asleep imagining who Marshall Bowman was. The next morning I got up early and ran over to the Bowman address and knocked on the door. I was nervous and so excited at the same time. A young man who had the facial markings of a person with Downs Syndrome opened the door.

"Hi is Marshall Bowman here?" I asked

**Oooooh cliffy (Sort of). Sorry this chapter is kinda short but i wanted to end it where i did so ya. What do you think is gonna happen? please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is chapter 3. I know what i'm going to do for chapter 4 and thats about it. PLEASE review and give me ideas, I really want to continue this story.**

Kenzie's POV

"Is Marshall Bowman here?" I asked

"Uh-oh." the guy said "Who are you?" he said and pointed at me. This must be Tom.

"Um... Can you just get Marshall, or tell me where he is please? I'll explain everything then." I tried reasoning with him since he wouldn't believe me if I told him I was Marshall's daughter. He would think I was just a punk who had lost their mind.

"Tom? Who is at the door?" A blond woman came to the door behind Tom "Hello, who are you?"

"She is asking for dad." Tom said

"Your dad? Tom please stop joking around." The lady seemed confused

"If your talking about Marshall Bowman, then yes that is who I'm looking for." I stated

"And you are?" she looked really confused

Ugh, is everyone going to keep asking me that? "Just tell me were Marshall is and I'll explain everything." it felt like I was repeating myself

"He's on a golf course." Tom stated

"Tom!" the woman scolded "What he means is Marshall is dead, and we had his ashes spread on a golf course." she explained

"He's dead?" what the hell? I traveled from Minnesota to freaking California to get away from my deadbeat mom to find my dead dad?

"Yes. Now who are you?" ah hell I still have to explain myself

"Ok, this is gonna sound really strange but, I am Marshall's daughter. My name is McKenzie Johnson my mother's name is Sabrina. He would have known who she was but, I don't think he knew she was pregnant with Me." the woman looked very shocked "You can have a DNA test done if you want. I wouldn't mind." I added to prove I wasn't lying

"That's not possible." she said "Wait how old are you?" she asked me

"14"

"Tom would you go get Grace and Jeff please."

"Ok" he turned and walked back into the house

"Are you sure? How did you find us?"

"My mom told me a lot about him where he lived, that he was married, and had 2 kids. Everything but that he was dead." I told her. Then Tom came back with a man and a girl who looked like a younger version of the woman I was talking to came out.

"Mom who is this?" the girl asked

"Oh I'm sorry. In all the confusion I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kathleen Bowman, Marshall's wife. You've met Tom. And this is Grace and Jeff, my new husband. Guys, this is McKenzie. Apparently she is Marshall's daughter."

"Wait so dad cheated?" Grace asked

"My mom mentioned him thinking his wife was cheating on him." I stated

"Oh. He must've figured out that cheated on George and thought I was cheating on him." Kathleen thought out loud

"So why did you come now?" Grace asked me

"I had to get away from my mom. She's been drinking and using drugs the past few years. I had to get away. She's nuts"

"Does your mom know you left?" Jeff asked

"I don't know. I left her a note but I'm not sure if she got it yet or not. If Marshall's dead I should probably head back to Minnesota and face the wrath of my mom." I explained hoping that maybe they would still let me stay

"I think we need to have a family meeting about this. Grace do you think McKenzie could stay at Adrian's house for a few hours?" Kathleen said

"Yeah, I mean she won't be home or anything because she'll be at school so, you'll be by yourself." Grace said but it seemed insincere

"Alright, Grace can drive you over to Adrian's and we'll discuss what we are going to do." Kathleen explained

"Thank you" I said. Just then my phone vibrated it was a text from Kristen:

'your moms gone on a rampage. If u can't stay w/ ur dad don't come back here.'

Oh shit

**The next chapter is about Kenzie, Grace, and a conversation with Adrian that may change Kenzie's life. please give me ideas about what else to do after that. O_o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I still don't really know what I want to do with this story. Please help! I need ideas**

Kenzie's POV

Grace and I just got in her car and are on our way to her friend Adrian's house. I was thinking about the text Kristen sent me. Then I looked over at Grace. She seems pissed about something. It's not my fault her dad cheated and had another kid. I thought of something that might make her laugh.

"I know you absolutely hate me but it's not my fault dad cheated on your mom." I started "Until I came here I actually wished I was never born too. Then you wouldn't have had to worry about me."

She looked at me trying so hard not to change her angry face, but then she chuckled and I cracked up laughing. "Do you hate me?" I asked her seriously

"I don't know. I guess not. I'm just angry that my dad cheated." she told me "That is... If your not lying." she then said looking at me suspiciously

"Why would I come all the way from Minnesota to California just to tell a random family that I'm the father's kid with another woman?" I asked her and she looked dumbfounded

"Yeah I suppose your right." she sighed in defeat "Here we are. Adrian might be in a weird mood. She's pregnant." Grace told me

"Your best friend is pregnant?"

"Yeah, don't say anything to her though. She doesn't want people to know just yet." I planned in heeding Grace's warning.

We walked up to the side door and Grace knocked before walking in. I followed a few paces behind her. Suddenly I heard another female voice yelling.

"Grace what are you doing here? Why did you just walk in?" she yelled and Grace put both her hand up like a stop sign behind her back and I froze in my place "I told you that it wasn't your decision whether or not I go through with this pregnancy!" this was Adrian

"Adrian that's not why I'm here. I've actually gotten some shocking news myself." Grace explained

"Oh-no you didn't sleep with Ben too did you? I'll kill you if you did." hmm maybe Ben is the baby daddy

"No I didn't. It's about my dad. I guess he cheated. It was like 15 years ago."

"How did you find out?" Adrian asked. Suddenly she inhaled sharply "They had a kid and the kid found you guys. Didn't they?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. She's from Minnesota and we don't know what were going to do. We want to have a family discussion without her there." Grace explained "Can she stay here for a few hours?"

"Is she right behind you?" Adrian asked

"Yep. Come here McKenzie." I walked up next to Grace and saw a Latina girl who looked very tired and a little sick.

"Hi I'm Kenzie." I said to Adrian

"Adrian" she said

"So can she stay? I'm not going to school and she should be gone when you come back." Grace said and I wondered if that had a double meaning.

"Yeah I guess." Adrian said

"Thanks!" Grace shouted. He turned really fast and told me she would be back in a few hours and left.

"So how much of mine and Grace's conversation did you hear?" Adrian asked me trying to make small talk

"The whole thing" I said

"Great so you know I'm pregnant." she said and rolled her eyes

"Yep" I said awkwardly

"What about you? What's your story?" she asked me and I didn't know what I should tell her.

"My mom does drugs and drinks a lot so I left her house and came here." I told her

"Did she ever hit you?" Adrian asked me

"Yes" I said

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I actually got a text from my friend saying my mom is going on a rampage and not to go home."

"Wow. Well I have to get to school. I hope to see you around here." she said sounding sincere

"Me too" I said and she left

Adrian's POV

I couldn't listen to Kenzie's story anymore. Her life was terrible. I knew by Grace's tone of voice that she wanted to get rid of Kenzie. Sometimes Grace acted very unlike a Christian. I would do whatever I could to keep Kenzie in Valley Glen so I texted Kathleen Bowman.

'If I txted this 2 ur daughter she woulda ignored it. U can't let kenzie leave this town. Her mom abused her and she can't go home or her mom will kill her. Don't let her leave! Please!  
Adrian'

I hoped this would work.

**Please review and give me ideas about what to do with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter lol Did anyone else think that last night's Secret Life was the best ever? I loved it!**

Kathleen's POV

It was very difficult for me to make a Decision about McKenzie. It didn't seem right to send her back to Minnesota, but she wasn't my daughter. Plus Grace really seemed to have a problem with her. Something tells me that Grace is just jealous and is worried about how life would change with Grace here. We decided not to talk about it till Grace returned but I had a lot to talk about. Suddenly my phone beeped signaling a text message. I flipped open the phone and was surprised to see a message from Grace's best friend Adrian. The text basically said not to send Kenzie back to Minnesota because her mom beats her. This changed everything. I couldn't let the girl leave now. As I looked up I saw Grace walk back in.

"Hi sweetie. Adrian was ok with it?" I asked

"Yep" Grace said still sour

"Ok let's discuss everything now, shall we." I said as Grace and I walked to the table where Tom and Jeff already were.

Meanwhile with Kenzie

"You're sure she would murder me?" I said nervously into the phone

"Yes dude, she called my house and told me that if I spoke to you to tell you not to come back here or you wouldn't live more than a few minutes." Kristen told me solemnly

"Shit!" I muttered

"What's wrong? You haven't told me anything about your dad yet."

"That's the problem. I had hoped maybe she wasn't that angry but she obviously is, and my dad is dead."

"Wait what? He's dead?"

"Yep. His wife told me."

"So you have no where to go?"

"Possibly. Depends on what his wife Kathleen decides. His daughter Grace already hates me. I'm pretty sure I'm screwed."

"Ouch. What are you gonna do?"

"I think I might ask Grace's best friend if I can stay here at her house."

"Hope it all works out for ya, but I gotta go, class starts in 1 minute and Coren will kill me for being on the phone."

"Kay, bye." I said and I hung up my phone. I hated waiting, hopefully I won't be here too long. I got up to go to the living room, but I stopped when a girl walked in Adrian's house.

"Hey Adrian you here?" the girl asked

"Um... Adrian's not here." I said as I looked at the girl

"I see that. Who are you?"

"McKenzie. Adrian's best friend Grace's half sister."

"Ok?"

"Who are you?" I ask

"Ashley, Adrian's next door neighbor. Why are you here?"

"I'm Grace's dad's daughter. So I don't know if her mom will let me stay here."

"Oh"

"Yeah, why you here?"

"I wanted to check on Adrian."

"Whatever" I said

"How old are you?" she asked me

"14 almost 15" I told her "I'm a freshman"

"Me too" she told me

"Nice"

"What will you do if you can't stay here?"

"I don't know." the look on Ashley's face was interesting

**Review? What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey i'm back! As long as my computer stays fixed, I can keep posting. I know this chapter is fairly short but, i wanted to end it before it got to a certain spot in the story. So yeah, Enjoy!**

Kenzie's POV

"What's with the look?" I asked confused

"Well you shouldn't be forced to leave because you didn't know your dad was dead." she explained "Especially if your mom is threatening you."

"Yep. I don't know if I'll be able to stay though. Grace doesn't really like me."

"Ugh, screw Grace." Ashley stated suddenly "She claims to be a Christian, but from what I've seen she goes against everything she claims to stand for."

"That's...random." I said confused

"I'm being serious. She had sex before marriage, after preaching to people about how it's wrong. She's extremely judgemental. She a jealous type of person. You see what I'm saying, she goes against her own beliefs." Ashley really must've had a problem with Grace

"Wow, obviously I didn't know any of that stuff." I stated

"Yes, you know she is really against Adrian getting an abortion. Sometimes I wonder if she'll stop being Adrian's friend if she gets an abortion."

"You understand where Adrian's coming from?" I asked skeptically

"Yeah, my sister had a baby when she was a freshman."

"Wow" I said shocked

"Yep. Her baby's dad dated Adrian, and Adrian's baby daddy is Amy's boyfriend."

"Is Amy your sister?"

"Yes"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Ashley laughed "If you end up going to Grant High, this is basic knowledge. Except to Amy whose in New York for a month."

"Wow, so Grant High is gossip city?"

"Pretty much. Speaking of Grant High I have to get going. Adrian went in really early today, and I'm going to be late if I don't go now." she said sadly

"Ok well have fun at school." I giggled

"Yeah right." she said as she left the house

I really hope I stay here. I want to go to Grant high. It sounds like a lot of fun.

**I'm back to posting, please go back to reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Grace is a little ooc in this chapter, at least in my thoughts. enjoy, and please review**

I sat at Adrian's house bored for a few hours. With Kristen in school there wasn't a whole lot to do. Finally around noon Grace showed up. I looked at her and couldn't read her face for an answer.

"Hello" I said as politely as I could

"You better leave." she said "They don't want you around."

I was in a state of shock. I knew I had to accept my fate, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't know where I would go now. "Alright." I said solemly

"I'm sorry. I really am." Grace apologized. I still couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. I walked out of the house and headed back to my motel to gather my things.

Kathleen's POV About 15 minutes later

Grace walked back into the house all alone. I was shocked. "Where is Kenzie?"

"When I got there she was gone. I called her and she said that she wanted to go back home. She didn't want to be a bother to us anymore." Grace told me

"But Adrian said Kenzie's mom abused her. Why would Adrian lie about something like that?" I asked confused

"I don't know mom. Adrian and I aren't exactly as close as I thought we were. Adrian does lie though, and sometimes it doesn't really have a purpose."

"I just don't understand." I muttered to myself "I'm going to call her." I told her

Kenzie's POV same time

I walked back to the motel and was now packing. I didn't care what class I interuptted I had to talk to Kristen now. I dialed her number. It rang.

"Hello?" Kristen answered

"Hey, where you at now?" I asked

"Study hall. Teacher left. What's up?"

I started tearing up "I can't stay in Glen Valley."

"Oh God. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm gonna go to Nevada. I probably can find a job there." I thought outloud

"Be careful." Kristen choked out. She was crying too.

"Don't worry about me babe. I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll keep in touch. I promise."

"Alright. I gotta go, the teacher is coming back."

"K, love you." I said

"Love you too." she said before hanging up

I hung up my phone and packed my things. After that I went to the airport and got a ticket to Reno. Then I waited.

**So Will Kathleen call Kenzie quick enough? Or will Kenzie get on a plane to Reno? Review and find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I didn't update this one sooner. Honestly my inspiration levels for this story are really low. I get enough of a burst to write a few lines then I quit. It's a constant cycle and it's happening with another one of my stories too. I try to update as soon as possible, but it will be a slow go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Kathleen's POV

"Grace, I don't understand why you would do this?" I asked my daughter as we drive to the airport where Grace thought Kenzie might be.

"Something tells me she's lying." Grace said

"And I think that she has no reason to lie about this." I told her.

"Whatever." Grace rolled her eyes. I wanted to slap her, but I couldn't since I'm her mother.

We drove in silence for awhile and then we arrived at the airport in San Francisco. I continued to attempt to call Kenzie but she wasn't answering her phone. Finally we got to the airline desk.

"Hello, I need to know if a person has booked a flight in this airport." I asked concerned

"How are you related to the person?" the lady asked me

"She's my daughter. She's only 14." I added

"Ok, what's her name?"

"McKenzie Johnson." I said and the receptionist started typing into her computer. Grace stood there annoyed and I was really annoyed with her.

"She's booked on flight 125 to Reno in gate 4. Unfortunately the flight leaves in 5 minutes and it's expected to leave on time." the receptionist said solemnly

"Could you get a security guard to take me there or something?" I pleaded and she got on a communication thing and called a security guard over here. In 1 minute we were on our way to gate 4. We arrived at the gate just in time to see the plane leaving the gate. I groaned in frustration. I tried calling Kenzie again, this time the phone went straight to voice mail.

"Alright let's go back to the front of the airport." I sighed in defeat

"Yes Ma'am" the security officer said and he escorted me back to where Grace was waiting

"You didn't make it I time." she guessed

"No we didn't. Here take the car back home." I told her "I'm going to Reno." I said

"What mom! Why are so determined to help this girl?" Grace asked angrily

"Because, she needs help. She needs a real mother. Not her dead beat mom. She can't get a job in Reno either. Sweetheart it's a real test of my faith and I feel that I need to help her." I explained to my daughter

"Whatever." she said before leaving the airport

I turned back to the desk and asked the woman "When is the next flight to Reno?"

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It'll be about a week before I can post the next chapter after this. My mom will be on vacation for the week and we have things planned for every day. I might be able to post a chapter during the week, but I'm not making any promises. This chapter is short, but I wanted to end it where I did and I just wanted to get it posted.**

Kathleen's POV

"Hi Kenzie, it's Kathleen Bowman and I know that you are on your way to Reno right now. Grace lied to you when she said we didn't want you to move in, we do. I'm on my way to Reno right now so please when you get this message call me and tell me where you are." I then hit the end button on my phone and waited for them to call my flight. I was really scared for Kenzie. I hope I can find her.

A few hours later Kenzie's POV

the plane landed in Reno and I was nervous but excited to start my life here. I turned my phone on and the first thing I saw was a voicemail from a number I didn't recognize.

"Hi Kenzie, it's Kathleen Bowman..." I listened to Kathleen's voicemail and it really made me think. Of course it would be nice to live with someone who wasn't always high or drunk, but Grace lied to me. It's obvious she doesn't want me around. I decided to go see what I could find around here. I walked through the streets, seeing hookers and homeless guys all around me. It made me nervous to think that either could easily be me, maybe I should have just stayed at the airport. I decided to go back to the airport, I was almost there when I was stopped by a guy.

Kathleen's POV

When I got off the plane I had no new messages. I hoped I had dialed the right number. I searched the airport with no luck in finding her. I walked outside and was looking for a cab when I heard a scream. I looked over just in time to see Kenzie trying to fight off a guy who appeared to be trying to kidnap her. Many people had turned when she screamed and were going to help her. I ran over there as well as a man came up behind the kidnapper and hit him over the head making him fall to the ground. Kenzie ran to my arms sobbing loudly.

"Shh it's ok sweetheart. Oh I'm so glad I found you."

"I wanted to come find you here. I realized after walking around a bit that I did belong with you." she sobbed

"Ok, what exactly happened here?" a police officer asked as he came on the scene

"I was coming here to get my step daughter who had run off when my biological daughter lied to her. When I came outside I heard a scream and found my step daughter here, being kidnapped by this guy." I explained and then pointed at the guy unconsious on the ground

"You're her step daughter?" He asked Kenzie

"Ye-yeah." Kenzie choked out

"Alright" the officer said having an ambulance take the kidnapper to the hospital "I need both of you to come downtown with me. And for the witnesses my partner will take your information and you'll each be called to the station in the next few days."

Kenzie and I got in the squad car and went down to the station with him. When we got there he took Kenzie back and questioned her for awhile. It was taking so long I started to get worried, that's when I remembered that Kenzie left her mother unexpectedly. Oh no.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So I was able to beat my writer's block with this story and finished the chapter. Now I knew the story was coming to a close but I didn't realize that it was this close. Yes this is the end of our little story with Kenzie and the Bowmans. Oh and one thing I think I should mention, this story takes place after Tom and Jack move into the guest house, but before Kathleen finds out Jack is living there. Yay this is the longest chapter of this story I have ever written!**

Kenzie's POV

"So you ran away from your biological mother because you didn't think she had the ability to take care of you?" the officer asked me

"Yes, I was often spending the night with my friend Kristen when my mom was drunk because she would get really violent and obviously that's not a good environment for a 14 year old." I explained

"Of course, but why didn't you just call the police in Minnesota?"

"I-I thought that it would be better if I found my dad instead of going to foster care." I said "But I didn't expect him to be dead."

"Alright and Mrs. Bowman is your father's wife?"

"Yes"

"And why did you run away from her?"

"I thought that she was going to send me back to my mother, that's what her daughter said, but her daughter was lying. I didn't want to be sent back to my mom, so I ran away." I explained

"And where were you going when you were attacked?"

"Back to the airport. I had received a voicemail from Kathleen, explaining her daughter's lies and that she was on her way to Reno. So I was hoping to meet her back there when the man attacked me."

"Alright, that's all we need from you so I'm going to talk to Mrs. Bowman and then we'll file the charges. You may go back to the area but please do not say anything to Mrs. Bowman. We want to make sure that we get her story straight too."

"Alright" I said and I walked back into the waiting area while the officer called Kathleen back to talk to her.

It felt like forever that I was sitting there but it was only like 10 minutes and she came back out. The officer wanted to talk to both of us to clarify some things.

"Alright I just got word that we have identified your attacker as a mister Nathan Hardison. When he is placed on trial we will need both of you to testify, however you will not ha e to come back here. We will have you testify via video chat from Valley Glen." he started until I interrupted

"Wait so you're not sending me back to my mom?" I asked excitedly

"No. That is the other thing, I am going to call the Rochester police and get a warrant for your mothers arrest. I understand why you didn't want to be placed in foster care in the past, but now you will be staying with Mrs. Bowman. I hope you don't have any problem with that."

"No. Of course not!" I said excitedly "I would love to stay with her!"

"And that is the final thing. I'm going to file to adopt you." Kathleen said and I screamed and hugged her

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled

"Your welcome sweetheart." she said

Everything was going to be perfect now. This guy was going to jail, as was my biological mom, she really needs help, and Kathleen wanted to adopt me! I was so excited, the only thing that was going to be interesting is how Grace reacts.

About 6 hours later back in Valley Glen

"Well Tom is living in the guest house now, so you can stay in his room, and I promise Grace will be fine with all of this." Kathleen tried calming me as we pulled into the driveway of my new home. It was great to have a place to call home. I never considered my mom's place a home.

"If you say so." I said not totally believing her as we got out of the car and walked up to the front door

"Could everyone come down here please?" She asked when we walked in the door despite the fact it was 2 am. Her husband Jeff came around the corner from I assume the kitchen and a smile spread across his face. After a few more minutes and no response from Grace, Kathleen went upstairs and came back down after another few minutes with Grace looking half asleep and annoyed trailing behind her. Grace looked at me and growled. I frowned.

"So I'm sure you are both wondering why I want you here." Kathleen started

"Wait, why isn't Tom here?" Grace interrupted

"He doesn't live in this house anymore. He can find out in the morning." Kathleen explained "As you both can tell, I did find Kenzie in Reno. She almost got attacked by a man right outside the airport and that was when I found her. After an officer spoke with her, then myself, we came to the conclusion that McKenzie should stay here in Valley Glen with us." when she said that I looked at Grace, who looked bored.

"And that was when I decided that I should adopt her." when she said that Grace raised an eyebrow

"Why didn't they send her home?" Grace asked

"Because her mother is being arrested as we speak." Kathleen retorted

"Oh" was all Grace said and I giggled

"Welcome to the family sweetheart." Jeff said and hugged me

"I suppose this could be really good." Grace said and then she surprised me by hugging me herself. Then Kathleen joined in the hug and I felt right at home.

**Now I know many of you are probably saying "What the heck? That leaves so much unanswered!" I know that, don't worry there is an epilogue. I would never end a story without thanking my reviewers in the beginning of the chapter! That will be in the next chapter which will really be the end of my time in this story.**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I just spent 3 hours sitting here, writing this beast because I was so determined to finish another story. Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and alerted! you guys are what kept me writing this story when at times I really just wanted to give up and say forget it. I reminded myself that there were people reading and reviewing this story and I should finish it for them. I tried to make this as good as I could and I hope you think I accomplished that. So here is the final chapter of A Test of Faith.**

The next morning

I yawned as I woke up, sitting up in a room that was very different from what I was used to. The deep blue walls reminded me that I was in the Bowman home in Tom's old room, and that made me happy. I looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 10:22 in the morning, so much later than I normally sleep. I stood up and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen where I heard two voices, Tom and Kathleen's, discussing like living situations. Tom seemed ok with me staying in his old room. I came around the corner then.

"Good Morning late sleeper." Tom said with a smile and I giggled

"Hello Kenzie, how did you sleep last night?" Kathleen asked

"Pretty good. I don't think I've slept that well in awhile."

"That's good." she replied "So Tom, what do you think about Kenzie living in your old room?"

"It's cool. She's family now and she needs help, so we should help her." he replied but it seemed like he was hiding something, maybe it was just my imagination.

I smiled "Thanks Tom."

"Your welcome."

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I looked up at Grace who was standing there looking very intensely at me.

"Um... Hi?" I said still groggily

"Hello." She replied coldly

"So... What do you need to say to me at..." I paused to look at the clock "6:40 in the morning?"

"Just wanted to wake you up since you're going to have to get up early for school... Whenever you start school. When do you start school?"

"Um.. next week I think."

"Good. Oh by the way, I still really don't like you. Jeff made me be nice and hug you the other night. Since he figured that you were probably staying around. You got me grounded you know." She stated

"So you don't like me because i got you grounded?" I asked skeptically "What did I do to get you grounded?"

She groaned "You ran away after I told you that you weren't welcome here!"

I could feel myself getting angry "So you got in trouble for lying to me and that's my fault!" I shouted

'Yes! You shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"What is going on up here?" Kathleen asked coming into the room

"Nothing." Grace said nervously before leaving

Kathleen rubbed her temples "What did she say now?"

I threw my head back against the pillow "That she still doesn't like me, that Jeff made her be nice, and she blames me for her getting grounded."

"Ugh!" Kathleen groaned

"Yeah..." I agreed "So when exactly do I start school?" I asked to change the subject

She perked up almost instantaneously "I talked to the principal yesterday and on Monday morning you will officially be a freshman at Grant High School."

"Yay!" I cheered. I couldn't wait to make some new friends, Of course at the same time I really did miss Kristen. I plan on staying in touch with her though.

Monday morning

"Grace let's go! You have to drive Kenzie to school with you and I want her to get there early so she can find her way around!" Kathleen shouted up at my soon to be sister who still doesn't like me

"I'm coming." She grunted as she came down the stairs looking rather pissy as usual

"Have a good day at school." she said kissing Grace's forehead "And you have a good first day at school." She told me kissing my forehead as well

"We will." Grace said dragging me out the door "Let's go. The faster I can get away from you for the day the better." She said as soon as we were outside

"Jeez bitchy much?" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes menacingly

"Whatever. Don't talk to me while I'm driving I don't want to be distracted."

I rolled my eyes and settled into the seat. I spent the short drive studying my schedule and a map of the school. When she parked the car I got out and got away from her as fast as I could. I didn't need anymore negatives in the day. I looked back as I came close to the front door and I saw the girl that I met at Adrian's house last week. I couldn't remember her name. She was with a guy whom I presume is the father of her sister's baby. yes I remember all the drama that goes on at this school. She recognized me quick and came over, the guy followed her.

"Hey Kenzie. So glad to see you here." She said when she got to me

"Yeah, I met you at Adrian's. I'm sorry, so much happened after you left on Tuesday, what is your name again?" I asked apologetically

"Oh I'm Ashley. This is Ricky, the father of my sister's baby." She introduced us "Ricky this is Kenzie, Grace's half sister."

"Half sister?" Ricky asked me whike shaking my hand

"Yeah, her dad is my dad."

"Oh Marshall."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about him." Ricky said sympathetically

"It's cool, I never knew him. I was more disappointed because I thought I was going to have to go back to my mom." I explained, Then the bell rang

"Oh that's the warning bell." Ashley said "What class do you have first Kenzie?"

"English."

"Great your with me." she said and we said bye to Ricky and walked off to class together

lunchtime

Ashley and I had agreed on meeting each other outside for lunch. As I looked around for her I noticed Adrian sitting off by herself. I walked over to her and said hi.

"Oh hey, you did come to this school." she smiled

"Yeah, Grace didn't tell you?"

"Nope, we aren't exactly speaking to each other right now."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. So how are you?"

"Oh I'm uh... ok. I could be better."

"Yeah, your life just got turned upside down."

"So has yours." I countered

She was in shock. I think that she was surprised that someone was actually sympathizing with her. "I think you're the first person other than my family and Ashley to think about how my life is changing instead of the fact that I got pregnant and thinking it's what i deserve or thinking about Ben, the baby's father, or the fact that I wanted to have an abortion and that is wrong."

"I've never been pregnant, but I've seen the effects it has on teenagers. My high school in Minnesota has one of the highest pregnancy rates in the state. My best friend had a pregnancy scare earlier in the year." I told her. She was the first person besides Kristen and myself to know that she had thought she was pregnant.

"Really?" she asked skeptically

"Yeah. So I kinda know what your going through."

"Hey guys." Ashley said walking up to us

"Hey." We said back, we then returned to our conversation which Ashley was quickly able to jump into since she had been through it before as well

a few weeks later

Walking through the halls of Grant high had quickly become normal. It was another normal morning around the school, if the school had a normal. Drama ensued every day around here, I quickly learned that truth. A few days after my first day we found out that Grace's ex-boyfriend Jack was living in the guest house with Tom. That was more funny because Jack, Tom, and Grace all got in trouble for that. I was just happy to see Grace get in trouble and have no way to blame me. It ruled.

"Hey Kenzie!" I heard two voices shout behind me. I turned to see both Ashley and Adrian waving at me. I waved back and ran over to greet hem

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked

"Amy is dating Ricky now." Ashley frowned

"Ben is mad that Amy is dating Ricky and is being all gloomy." Adrian added "Oh and the baby is kicking now." she smiled at that

"What's up with you?" Ashley asked

"Still nothing new in the case against the dude who tried to kidnap me, Kristen is gonna testify against my mom, and the adoption is almost finalized." I smiled

"That's good." Adrian said

"Yeah... Grace is kinda warming up to me. and by that I mean she isn't being bitchy as much." I said and we all laughed

"So your really happy here?" Adrian asked

"Yeah I am. I finally feel like I have a purpose and a future. With my mom my future was surviving till the next day." I reminded them. And it was true, With my mom I had to fight just to survive some days, college was never a possibility, I really didn't have much of a life ahead of me until I met the Bowmans. God had a plan for them and for me, but we had to pass that test, could I get the courage to get away from my mother? Could the Bowmans be open about accepting someone who was connected to them only through a dead man? These were tests for us, tests of our faiths.

**What did you think? I have a thing about ending stories with the title somehow worked into the end. Again thank you to everyone who has supported this story! I love you all for that! I don't currently have anymore Secret Life stories in the works. I hope to maybe come up with one at some point in the future, but for now, I need a Secret Life break. Again I thank you all!**


End file.
